


Get Drunk 【又名：灌醉一只小蝙蝠】

by Elsie_L



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, 被吃干抹净的小蝙蝠, 醉酒梗？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hernan带回来一瓶含血的酒，Kirk打算把它当成后备口粮。然而好像……哪里不太对劲？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎乘坐深夜巴士，请刷卡上车，“嘀”  
> 以及 AO3不会数中文字数。

【Hernan/Kirk】Get drunk ［又名：灌醉一只小蝙蝠］  
“Kirk.”  
超人风尘仆仆地飞进大厦，从怀里掏出一个瓶子“铛”地一声拍在蝙蝠侠的实验台上，其力道之大令整个台子上的试管都抖了抖。  
蝙蝠侠放下手里的仪器，有些困惑地将目光移到那瓶不明液体上：“Hernan，这是？”  
“酒。里面加什么血做的。”  
那个看起来颇为庄重的长者把酒递给他的时候叽里呱啦说了很多，Hernan只记住了两条。一，这是酒，二，这瓶酒里有血，综上所述，它的归属显而易见。超人抱着双臂颇有些自得地在空中飘浮着。  
Kirk拿起造型古朴的瓶子，瓶中的液体有些粘稠，在灯光的映照下呈现出半透明的深红。也许可以收起来当储备粮用，他这么想着，偏薄的嘴唇抿了抿。  
“那就…谢啦。”

———————————————————

饿。  
像一团火灼烧着咽喉，细细的火舌沿着每一条血管每一根神经蔓延，带着疼痛的毒液在飞窜，灼烧着理智咝咝作响。  
他应该早一点儿检查血库库存的。Kirk烦躁不安地蜷缩在实验室的地上，双手揪着自己的头发，伸长的犬齿碰到了嘴唇。  
从决定不杀人以来，Hernan一口气买了好几个血库。大概是长期充裕的食物让他过于放松，没有及时检查库存，人造血浆的原料也不够了。这真是好极了，在超人飞到另一个星系里的时候断粮……  
等等。  
前几天Hernan好像给过他一瓶酒。一瓶带血的酒。  
Kirk捏住喉咙踉踉跄跄地站起来，几乎是连滚带爬地来到冰箱前，一把拽开了冰箱门。那瓶酒安静地立在隔板上，深红在一片惨淡的荧白中格外显眼，像废墟上空漂浮着的超人腰带上鲜红的S。他伸出手去，苍白的手指握住那抹红色。  
那是鲜血，是光明，是渴望，是畏惧，是黑夜里跳动的脉搏，是冰冷的血液中燃烧的火焰。  
瓶盖掉落在地上发出清脆的声响。Kirk贪婪地吞咽着，冰凉的液体滑入口腔，有些粘腻的酒与血液混合在一起。因为喝得太急，一些液体从嘴角溢出，顺着脖颈流下来，在制服的白色上晕开点点红色。

——————————————————

这次的外星怪物格外难缠，超人回到联盟已经是一天之后。  
“Kirk？”  
这很不对劲，蝙蝠侠不在实验室，不在控制台，并且Hernan十分确定Kirk绝对不会出这栋楼。  
“Alright.”捕捉蝙蝠侠的心跳对超人来说也不是什么容易的事，因为Kirk的生命体征趋近于无。他的脉搏大部分时间都微弱而缓慢，听起来像冬眠的小动物。  
“噗通，噗通”  
有力而快速得有些不正常的搏动声让Hernan有些慌神，一脚踹开了几乎从来不用的蝙蝠侠卧室的门。  
“Kirk！”  
Kirk背对着门口躺在床上，苍白而光裸的后背，被子滑落到股沟。蝙蝠侠正在睡梦中——但并不安稳。浅而急促的呼吸声，像小猫爪一样搔动着超人的耳膜。  
小蝙蝠正在做梦。  
而且还是春梦。  
Hernan在床边落地，俯下身看着床上的人儿。Kirk紧盍着双眼，睫毛像风中栖息的蝴蝶，翅膀轻轻颤抖着，嘴唇微张，平日里没什么血色的脸庞蔓上了浅浅的红晕。他小幅度地磨蹭着床单，喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽，手指绞紧了被角。Hernan不需要透视也知道现在被子下面一定是一塌糊涂。  
连在睡梦中也如此克制呢。Hernan伸出手摸了摸Kirk的脖颈。尽管对于超人而言这个体温还是偏凉，但是毫无疑问跟Kirk平常比起来已经高出了太多。  
“我不在家的时候你干了什么？”Hernan的手指滑过Kirk几节凸出的脊椎，看来小蝙蝠全身都是这个温度啊。  
“呜……”  
Kirk随着动作全身颤抖了一下，Hernan低下头，正对上那双缓缓睁开的血红色眼睛。  
毫无焦距的透彻，像灯下的琉璃盏。  
———————————————TBC——————————————


	2. Chapter 2

他漂浮在一片黑暗之中。  
温热，柔软，潮湿。  
暖流从下腹悄然涌出，沿着每一条血管漫流开去，像小兽的舌头舔舐着肌肤，划过腰窝，后颈，耳垂，泛起阵阵酥麻。奇异的快感绑架了他的神经，喉咙里情不自禁地逸出愉悦的呜咽。他感到羞耻，扭动着想要挣脱，四肢却瘫软无力，黑暗包裹了他，向下沉沦着，没入更深的水底。  
一只手抚上了他的脖颈，带着炽热的，能让人烧起来的温度。那凝聚着火焰的指尖滑动，漫不经心地掠过几节椎骨。  
爆炸般的快感从脊椎直冲上脑髓，几乎让Kirk尖叫起来。黑暗从中撕裂褪去，眼前是模糊晃动着的橙红。

“Hey？”  
Hernan伸出手在Kirk面前晃了晃。  
毫无反应。Kirk只是自顾自地尝试着用发软的胳膊撑起身体——并失败地滑倒了两次。  
“看着我。”  
Hernan捏住小蝙蝠的下巴，强制性地将两人的距离拉近。琉璃般的红眸仍然没有焦距，鼻间呼出的气流软软地吹拂在超人的脸上。  
“认得我是谁吗？”  
睫毛茫然地翕动了两下，Kirk的胳膊肘再次打滑——Hernan抢在他的脸接触到枕头之前把人捞了起来。被子完全滑落下去，赤身裸体的小蝙蝠软软地趴在超人怀里。  
情况看起来有点糟糕。Hernan伸出一只手，指尖绕过蝙蝠侠脑后柔软的黑发。  
“看样子我捡到了一只喝醉的小蝙蝠。”  
声音透过胸腔有力地振动，Kirk的整个身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，发出一声抑制不住的破碎呻吟。  
“也许……不止是喝醉了？”

低沉而浑厚的声音震动着Kirk的耳膜，体内缓慢而温暖的热流突然变得炽热起来，细细的火蛇沿着血管飞速游走，带着蒸腾的燥热。有什么发着热量与光能的东西包围了他的皮肤，他无力挣脱也无暇顾及，四肢仿佛坠入了燃烧的火炉。那该死的声音还在继续，滚烫的气流喷洒在Kirk的后颈上，他快要烧起来了，他在呻吟，他在哭叫，血流的声音在耳畔轰鸣，他什么都听不见——

Kirk几乎整个人粘在了Hernan身上，修长的双腿缠上超人腰间，大腿根部与腰带严丝合缝地紧挨着，半勃的欲望抵在红色的S——冰凉的金属上。獠牙不受控制地伸出，小蝙蝠锋利的齿尖划过Hernan的脖子，透明的津液条件反射性地从嘴角溢出。  
咬不动……  
Kirk含糊不清地小声哀叫着，难受地扭动着腰，肌肤擦过制服的纹路。Hernan抬起手，指关节划过苍白而光滑的肌肤，声音里带着不易察觉的笑意。  
“醒了以后可别后悔，小蝙蝠。”  
几乎是在一秒钟之内，超人的衣服通通不翼而飞，两根带着晶亮润泽的手指滑入后穴，小蝙蝠的身体突然绷直，手指抓挠过Hernan坚硬的皮肤。  
“Shhhh……放松，小可怜儿。” Hernan安抚地摩挲着身上人儿的后背，同时左手丝毫不受影响地动作着，在柔软紧致的肠壁中旋转扩张，肌肉在钢铁般坚硬的手指下屈服，向这傲慢的神打开。  
“唔…！”后背接触到床垫，坚硬而滚烫的肉棒没入身体，分毫不差地抵上了那一点，在试探性地几次戳探后开始了毫不怜惜的大幅度冲撞。Kirk猛然后仰，再也抑制不住地哭喊出声。后穴紧密的结合处仿佛烧起了一团火，焚烧着每一条神经，他被撕碎，被烧成灰烬，在漩涡中身不由己地旋转，那团火却仍然带着永不熄灭的焦渴，告诉他还不够，还想要更多——  
Hernan俯下身，含住那对半张着，因为情欲而染上淡红的双唇，将呻吟尽数吞下，舌头席卷过口腔，舔过那四颗尖利的犬牙——夺命的武器在钢铁之躯面前仿佛小孩子的玩笑。Kirk的眼角泛着红色，泪水透过湿漉漉的睫毛，在冲撞和亲吻中划过着淡粉的皮肤，留下一道弯曲的水痕。纤瘦的腰肢挺起，紧贴着炽热的下腹随着节奏律动着，粘腻的水声在超级听力的放大下格外清晰。  
“你知道你现在有多美吗。”Hernan亲吻着Kirk的耳垂，在抽插的间歇低声说道，不出意外地收获了一声呜咽和颤抖。小蝙蝠的喘息声越来越急促，脚趾绷紧，后穴收缩——伴随着一声低吼和失控到刺耳的哭叫，乳白的精液同时喷发在紧致的最深处和超人火热的身躯上。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天。  
Kirk感觉自己像被重型卡车碾过又被丢到搅拌机里转了几百圈，他浑身上下每一块肌肉都在尖叫着抗议。  
腰，他的腰。  
不，他已经找不到他的腰了。  
Kirk费力地让上下眼皮摆脱了对彼此之间的吸引，血红的眸子正对上……一块发达的胸肌？  
WTF？！  
Kirk艰难地动了动脖子，向上看见了超人的脸。  
“早啊，小蝙蝠。”Hernan对他勾了勾嘴角，“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
超人十分满意地欣赏到了蝙蝠侠从震惊到茫然到羞耻到惊慌失措的表情。  
“嘭！”  
这是Kirk撞开门头也不回地跑出去的声音。

“现在的年轻人啊。”超人深沉地摇了摇头。  
“哔哔哔”  
“Hi～Bekka.”Hernan对着屏幕露出一个神似土匪头子的微笑，“跟卢老头在外星系过得怎么样？”  
“还不错。”女神打量着眼前的影像皱了皱眉，“你没穿衣服？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你又把哪个可怜的女孩折成两半了？还是找到了另一个刀枪不入的？”Bekka的表情明显充满了无语，“说真的，现在就Kirk跟你住一起，你好歹也注意一点——怎么没看见Kirk？等等这是…”  
“嘿Kirk，你是不是忘穿了点什么？”Hernan看着上半身已经全副武装的蝙蝠侠，拎起一条裤子，“你的制服裤子还在我这里哦。”  
一道残影闪过，卷走了超人手上的裤子。几秒钟之后。  
“嗖”  
大厦顶端窜出一个黑点，如离弦之箭一般向远处飞去，迅速消失在空中。  
“我一直以为Kirk的移动速度不算很快。”Bekka的语气里带着惊叹，“天哪。你把他给睡了？”  
“话不能这么说，毕竟技术层面上来讲，是Kirk主动要求的。”  
“哦。那就是你给他下药了。”  
“Bekka，在你心里我是这样的人吗！”  
“你不是人。”  
“……”  
“Alright，我是有给他带了一瓶酒，但是——谁知道他喝了之后反应这么大？”  
“也许那瓶酒里加了点别的东西。”一个幽幽的声音响起，一颗脑袋从屏幕边缘冒了出来，光滑的，闪着智慧的光芒。

事实证明这的确不是普通的酒。  
“这是一种古老的巫术，”智慧的发着光的脑袋划拉着远程传送的实验数据说道，“取雌雄双蛇交媾时的精血酿造而成，经过巫师的祝福，只需要几毫升就可以让心上人心甘情愿投身于你，换句话说，这就是瓶春药。”  
“所以……？”Bekka看了看面色有些诡异的超人。  
“Kirk喝了一整瓶。”

事实又证明，喝多了的后果很可怕。  
之后的一个月内Bekka打来通讯的时候Hernan都处于没穿上衣的状态。  
当然，这并不是最可怕的，最可怕的是——  
“早上好（Bekka扭头看向屏幕范围外：地球应该是早上吧？）。你的老二还好吗Hernan？”  
“恩。”Hernan斜靠在床头，被子拉到下巴，惜字如金地哼了一声。Bekka挑挑眉，认真检查了一下网络连接质量，并且将音量提高了50%。  
“呜…Her，Hernan……哼嗯！”  
被子滑下去了一点，露出一节略显苍白的手臂和…  
显然这里除了Kirk不可能还有别人。小蝙蝠面色潮红，双眸迷离而带着泪意，两人腰部位置的被子正有节奏地律动着。Kirk整个人几乎融化在了Hernan身上，双臂攀住Hernan的脖子，发出几近放肆的呻吟。  
“Hmm，我跟你说过他很主动的，不是吗？”感觉被忽略的Kirk发出不满的呜咽，Hernan一只手安抚地梳理着人柔软的黑发，对白眼已经快要溢出屏幕的女神说道。  
“啪！”  
“通讯中断。”

————————END————————  
后记：  
等到Kirk完全清醒已经是两个月后的事情了。  
据说Hernan废了很大力气才成功阻止Kirk在蝙蝠洞里挖个坑把自己埋了。  
Bekka捏坏了通讯器，并以“保护眼睛”为由在之后长达三个月的时间内拒绝接受卢瑟的修理。  
后来……后来啊，他们就过上了一周七次的性【划掉】幸福生活。  
再后来，罪犯们对于蝙蝠侠常年的腰疼和超人制服上莫名其妙的液体痕迹已经见怪不怪了。


End file.
